


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by vixwixandtix



Series: The Shrike's Glorious Thorne [2]
Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, but not like sexy shenanigans, set in shrikes somewhere between ch 3 and 7, shower duet bc im SOFT, shower shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixwixandtix/pseuds/vixwixandtix
Summary: I promise the next chapter of Shrike will be up shortly but I was feeling sappy over the holiday weekend and wrote this nonsense instead of my term papers. I hope y'all like it!Marie and Andrew have a tender moment involving a hotel shower, a jazz classic, and a near death experience.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Shrike's Glorious Thorne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

The door barely managed to click shut before Andrew’s mouth was on hers again, like he’d been waiting for years instead of the three seconds it took for them to run down the hall from the elevator, laughing the whole time.

“Mmm, okay but for real, I need to shower first,” Marie insisted, pulling away and backing against the bathroom door.

“You know I don’t mind,” Andrew said, crowding back into her space to mouth at the spot being her ear that always made her groan. She hummed again but still pushed at his hips until he backed up.

“Yeah well some of us aren’t gross,” Marie teased with a grin, slipping into the bathroom before he could wrap her back in his arms, “You’re more than welcome to join me.”

“As tempting as that is, love, I don’t think we’ll both fit in that shower,” his voice came muffled through the bathroom door.

“Well not with that attitude,” Marie muttered, pulling off her shirt and letting it drop to the floor. She turned on the shower and stripped while the water warmed up, grateful to be free of the tight and vaguely sweaty stage clothes she had been trapped in. Rubbing absentmindedly at the indents her bra had left along her ribcage, she gingerly tested the water before sighing in contentment as she let the hot water cascade over her sore shoulders. Andrew momentarily forgotten, Marie luxuriated in the decent water pressure of the hotel. 

Humming to herself mindlessly, she found herself thinking of the perfect song for singing in the shower. Her mother had heard her sing it in the shower once in middle school and had stood dumbfounded, asking her as soon as she exited the bathroom if she remembered. Thirteen-year-old Marie had been mortified to be observed at all, but especially singing and now wearing only a towel. Mama had told her to hush, she’d bathed her as a child and was that why she had sung that song? Marie had not been prepared for any of that conversation so she’d just shaken her head. Turns out, Mama had sung “Dream a Little Dream of Me” every time she’d given baby Marie a bath. It kept her from fussing; she’d just stare up at Mama Leara with her wide dark eyes.

“Stars shining bright above you,” Marie sang quietly into the steam surrounding her. Mama had always sung it just like the Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong version and so, of course, did Marie. She had a soprano range but preferred to sing it true to Ella. It gave her an opportunity to open up the lowest part of her voice with a deep, warm sound that resonated satisfactorily in her chest.

“Night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’,” she swayed gently under the water, losing herself in the song. As she was finishing up the end of Ella’s verse, she heard the bathroom door creak open.

“Stars fade but I linger on dear,” came Andrew’s voice from the other side of the shower curtain, raspy but not attempting to imitate Louis Armstrong. Marie smiled.

“Oh how you linger on,” she sang back. He sang the next line shakily, the soft sound of cloth hitting the tile floor like off-beat accompaniment. 

“Oh how you crave my kiss,” Marie poked her head out of the curtain and grinned cheekily at Andrew, who was hopping about less-than-gracefully in an attempt to untangle his jeans from his socks. She leaned against the wall and stifled a giggle as he finally freed himself, singing his line a few beats too late with a self-deprecating smile.

“Now I’m longing to linger til dawn dear,” he sang crowding into her space before stepping into the tub, “just saying this.”

“Give me a little kiss,” Marie sang, leaning up but backing away from his lips at the last second to sing the line of scat into Ella’s next verse. 

“Sweet dreams til sunbeams find you,” Marie sang, backing away from him with a teasing grin. Andrew rolled his eyes fondly and placed his hands gently on her hips. He turned the two of them so he could stand under the spray of the shower head. He had to duck slightly to wet his hair. Marie’s laughter broke up her next line.

“Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you,” she swayed along to the accompaniment in her head. Andrew smiled softly and took her right hand in his, pulling her closer around the waist to sway gently with her. There was a look of peace on his face as he gazed down at her that Marie had never seen before; like there wasn’t a single other thing on this planet than them dancing in this shower to music mostly in their heads. Marie wondered if her face gave her away like that, if when he gazed down into her wide brown eyes he saw how completely lost she was in him, in this.

He chimed in to sing Louis’ harmony on the final chorus, holding her close like she was his only tether. Turning gently under the steam, they were so wrapped up in each other it was a miracle neither one of them slipped given their collective track record. 

“But in your dreams what ever they be / dream a little dream of me” the last note lingered around them, clinging like droplets to their skin. 

Marie started to make a teasing remark about Andrew inviting himself into her shower after saying they wouldn’t fit. Before she managed to formulate the words, Andrew leaned down to capture her lips, gently cupping her cheek. Despite their previous heat and current state of undress, this kiss was about as chaste as it got for them. It was just an achingly sweet press of lips and Marie felt like was going to melt like sugar under the spray of the shower. She held onto his shoulders, strands of their wet hair clinging uncomfortably to their skin. Marie shivered slightly, unsure if she was cold or it was something else entirely. Andrew ran his hands soothingly over her back and pulled away.

“I should let you actually shower” he said with a grin. Marie rolled her eyes fondly and stepped back into the water. Andrew reached over to grab the tiny hotel body wash off the side of the tub to hand it to her. Marie sighed, wishing she’d thought to grab her toiletries out of her bag but she hadn’t had much on her mind other than getting Andrew underneath her. The reality of post-show sweat had crept in, though, and here they were.

Marie snagged a washcloth off the rack and squeezed half the bottle of body wash onto it. As she washed herself, careful to keep her hair out of the water, Andrew leaned sideways against shower tiles and watched. She rinsed her body then the washcloth and squeezed the other half of the bottle onto it. Gesturing for Andrew to switch places with her under the water, she stepped towards him and ran the washcloth over his chest. He laughed suddenly, surprised or maybe ticklish. It made Marie grin and try to find other places that made him react similarly. 

This led to what could’ve been a very cute and flirtatious sort of struggle if it had been two beings with a semblance of grace. Instead, it was cut sort by someone’s misplaced step and the subsequent slipping that caused Marie to nearly hit the floor and Andrew to almost tear down the shower curtain. Both quickly regaining their balance, they stared at each other with wide eyes as they realized how close to truly embarrassing injuries they had come. Marie broke first, cackling loudly and holding onto the wall for support. Andrew snorted and soon neither of them could stop laughing. Every time they started to gain some composure, they’d make eye contact and lose it again. 

“We almost died,” Marie wheezed.

“ _You_ almost died, I almost was at the scene of a very suspicious death,” Andrew said with a grin.

“Oh god the tabloids! ‘Take Me To Church singer insists his backup singer slipped in the shower of HIS hotel room’,” Marie affected a British accent, going for a slimy “Sun” reporter vibe. Andrew nearly fell out of the shower entirely.

“Okay, okay, we need to get out before you end up with a new section on your Wikipedia page,” Marie said between gasps.

“Yeah, I don’t know how I’d explain that to my mum,” Andrew said, clambering out of the shower. Marie turned off the faucet.

“Your mom? What would you say to my mom?” Marie asked with a grin as he handed her a towel. Andrew’s hand froze outstretched as he considered the possibility. Marie laughed again.

“Mama would be your judge, jury, and executioner,” Marie said, tongue poking between her teeth at the vague horror dawning behind Andrew’s face.

“Good thing you lived, then,” Andrew said solemnly. Marie rolled her eyes fondly and tugged at the towel he had wrapped around his shoulders.

“C’mon and dry off then, danger’s over,” she said with a wink. Marie laughed as Andrew made a show of hurriedly drying off before crowding into her space for another kiss.

"Where we we?" He murmured in low voice before picking her up suddenly around the waist to carry her, towel and all, into the bedroom.


End file.
